Gloxinia
Summary Gloxinia (グロキシニア) is an elite warrior of the Demon Clan, serving directly under the Demon King as the Repose of the Ten Commandments. He is also a former king of the Fairy King's Forest and the first to hold the title, however, he abandoned that position long ago. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C Name: Gloxinia Origin: Nanatsu no Taizai Gender: Male Age: 4,400 years (1400 years biologically) Classification: Demon, Fairy, King Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Healing, Can manipulate the black "matter" on his body to form various shapes and forms (Blades, claws etc.), Flight (Via forming a wing), Regeneration (High-Low), Can inflict wounds which are difficult to regenerate (On a Mid level), Soul Manipulation, Aura, Absorption, Aura/Energy Sensor Attack Potency: Island level (Fought and hurt Meliodas in his unsealed demon form ) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Demon Meliodas to an extent) Lifting Strength: At least Class G+ Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Likely Island level (Took a hit from a weakened Rhitta-boosted Escanor at a power level equal to Estarossa's, albeit he nearly died) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with projectiles. Standard Equipment: His spear (Spirit Spear Basquias) Intelligence: High Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Like all members of the Demon Clan, Gloxinia possesses their unique power of darkness, similar to Meliodas' at Vaizel. He is capable of utilizing this dark power to form helicopter-shaped wings for flight. He keeps the tips of Vasquez covered in this dark power at all times. As a former Fairy, he can also control nature and has been shown to make "servants" from foliage. As a member of the Ten Commandments, it is very likely he is exceptionally powerful. His aura is so powerful that he made the normally calm Hendrickson sweat in fear of his presence, combined with the other Ten Commandments. Helbram commented that the power coming from him was absolutely massive. 'Weapon' Spirit Spear Basquias「霊槍バスキアス Reisō Basukiasu」: Gloxinia's sacred treasure, is a spear crafted from the sacred tree, only found in the Fairy Realm. The "Spirit Spear" was gifted to the First Fairy King chosen by the Sacred Tree. Like Chastiefol, it has the qualities of the Sacred Tree and is shown to possess a number of unique forms: *'Form One: Basquias'「第一形態: 霊槍バスキアス Dai-ichi Keitai: Reisō (Basukiasu); literally meaning "Spirit Spear"」: It is the original form of Basquias, which is a great spear that can levitate to attack. This after the blade has a half circle, also proves to be capable of firing a powerful beam. *'Form Two: Guardian'「第二形態: 守護虫ガーディアン Daini Keitai: Shugomushi (Gādian); literally meaning "Guardian Insect"」: Basquias takes the form of a gigantic hornet-like insect that possesses incredible speed. File:Form Two - Hornett Guardian.png *'Form Five: Yggdra Armor'「第五形態: 神樹の鎧ユグドラ・アーマー Dai-go Keitai: Shinju no Yoroi (Yugudora Āmā); literally meaning "God Tree Armor"」: Basquias wraps itself around Gloxinia and forms a suit of armor equipped with large sharp claws. File:Form Five - Yggdra Armor.png *'Form Seven, Moon Rose'「月の華ムーンローズ Tsuki no Hana (Mūnrōzu); literally "Moon Flower"」: One of the base forms tendrils transforms into a giant white rose. **'Inochi no Shizuku'「生命の雫いのちのしずく Inochi no Shizuku; literally "Droplet of Life"」: A droplet from the Moon Rose form which can heal even the most grievous wounds. *'Form Nine, Death Thorn'「死荊デスソーン Shikei (Desu Sōn)」: Vasquez disperses into an uncountable number of vines, piercing through whatever Gloxinia chooses. Even the slightest cut seems to result in death. The ivy is traditionally extracted from within a sunflower that grows on the highest branch of the Sacred Tree. *'Form Ten, Emerald Octo': The form Basquias usually found and is used by Gloxinia as a means to sustain themselves. These tentacles can be used as weapons that can cross objects or people. 'Commandment' The Demon King bestowed Gloxinia with the commandment of Repose「安息あんそく Ansoku」. The effects of its curse are currently unknown. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Commandments Category:Antagonists Category:Villain Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Spear Users Category:Soul Users Category:Flight Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Matter Users Category:Magic Users Category:Aura Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Fairies Category:Kings Category:Healers Category:Tier 6